Brothers
by ChildofMyth
Summary: Kirk and Spock talk about their brothers. Please R&R.


Once again I was basically dragging the Captain back to his quarters. We were halfway down the hall to his room when he collapsed...again. He tossed his head up and looked at me with a big, stupid grin. He reeked of alcohol. He slurred a sentence that loosely translated to, "Tell Scotty to stop making the ship spin. It's hard to walk."

I huffed and helped the blonde back up. "Captain, the Enterprise would not be spinning if you had not drunk so much with Dr. McCoy." I said, understanding that being intoxicated like this can make you extremely dizzy.

We finally made it to his door as it slid open with a chime. He stumbled in by himself and teetered. I rushed up and supported him. I led him to his bed where he, very unprofessionally, flopped down into the blanket.

"Good night Captain." I said, heading for the door. Suddenly I halted. My Vulcan hearing was detecting a very foreign sound. I let myself back into Jim's room.

"Captain?" I asked, unsure. I flipped the light witch.

Light flooded the area, reveling Jim curled in the fetal position, tears staining tracks down his cheeks.

My eyebrows ascended to the safety of my hairline.

"Captain, what is the matter? You were just smiling no more than a minute ago."

Jim Kirk's body shook with sobs, making his voice extremely choppy.

"Spo-o-ock..."

I came closer, now standing directly beside my friend's bed "Yes Captain?"

Jim sniffled and looked up at me, cheeks flushed from the recent crying and alcohol, eyes wet and puffy.

"Spock...did you know that I had a brother?" He said, maintaining control of his voice.

I tilted my head in interest. "No Captain. Your records hold no mention of this. I could not have known."

He nodded and sat up, legs crossed and hands in his lap. He patted the spot next to him. "Just 'Jim' is fine for now Spock."

I obliged and sat next to him, hands folded neatly in my lap and spine completely straight. I watched Jim steadily, giving him my full attention.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "His name was George Samuel Kirk but I always just called him Sam. He was my elder brother. Back in Iowa we used to live with my Uncle because Mom was never around and, as you know, my Father was dead. Mom was always on business trips and rarely came home."

He paused, a grim look crossing his face. "My Uncle was a cold-hearted bastard. He never liked us, hitting us and ordering us around. Though when Mom was home he'd put on a fake show and be as nice as he could be to us." Jim barked a harsh, condescending laugh.

"I'm glad I wrecked his car..." He mumbled. I tweaked an eyebrow but didn't ask.

"I was eight..." He said, staring into his open palms. "when he left...Uncle had finally pushed him to the edge. I tried to stop him, but when Sam makes a decision..." Jim paused.

"He sticks to it..."

I spoke up, letting my voice soften. "Just like you, Jim."

Jim turned to me and gave a weak grin. "Yeah...I ran after him, but he told me to stay. I begged him to stay _with _me but...he told me that he 'couldn't be a real Kirk living with **him**', meaning our Uncle. I couldn't blame him. But he left and I...I never saw Sam again..." Kirk seemed to curl up into himself, suddenly looking small and pathetic.

We sat in a thick silence while I debated whether or not to say my next words. I took a breath, chasing the quiet away. "Jim. I have a brother also."

He looked up at me in surprise. "You do?" I nodded. "A half brother to be more precise."

I tipped my head, collecting my thoughts and memories. "He was my older brother, a full Vulcan. Sybok was his name. But my brother disregarded Kulinahr. He expressed his emotions freely and went on and on about finding God. He said the deity was somewhere in the galaxy." I paused, fond memories coming to mind. Like how Sybok ad gotten me I-Chaya for my fifth birthday.

I started up again, eyebrows pushed together. "He wanted to find Sha Ka Ree. God's land. A place of peace and love. Paradise."

Jim shuffled beside me. "The garden of Eden." I heard him whisper.

I nodded. "Yes, that is the name on Earth. Sybok was persistent, spreading word of his beliefs and 'infecting the children's minds', as my Father put it. The Vulcan High Council exiled him. He left Vulcan rather quickly, leaving me with only these words." I too a moment to recall my brother's words, then recited.

"'Spock, don't let them get you. Don't let them steer you from your dream. Stay true to yourself my dear brother. Live long and prosper, Spock.' That is what he told me. Then he left. I was only nine in Earth years. I too, have not seen my brother since that time."

I turned to my friend. He was looking at me with a certain familiarity. "So, as the Earth saying goes, 'I feel your pain.' If I am not mistaken that is."

Jim smiled at me. "Yes Spock. That is the correct term."

I stood and tugged at the bottom of my shirt, effectively de-wrinkling the blue fabric. "It is late Captain. I suggest I retreat to my room ad we both rest."

Jim nodded and I walked away. I was halfway out of the door to his quarters when he called me. I turned back to find him standing in the doorway of his room. He was smiling at me.

"I'll be your brother and you can be mine." One of my eyebrows rose higher than the other.

"Captain, that is most illogical. I can not be George because I am Spock. In turn, you can not be Sybok because yo are James. Your statement makes no logical sense at all-."

"Spock, Spock, okay. Let me rephrase that. Since both of our brothers are gone, then lets be each others brothers. Non biological." Jim shouted, cutting me off.

I thought about it and nodded slowly. "That...would be agreeable."

Jim turned to go back to his room and threw a wave over his shoulder.

"Good night brother."

I watched after him and, when I was sure e wasn't watching, I allowed the corners of my mouth to turn up.

"Good night brother."

(A/N: So see that little gray button down there? Click it and tell me what you think. Thanks! Have a blessed day!)


End file.
